1. Field
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for controlling wings, and more specifically, to systems and methods for controlling wingtips to enhance aircraft performance and fuel efficiency.
2. Background
In the commercial air transport industry, it is desirable to design aircraft configurations that yield reduced fuel burn per seat-mile, as fuel burn per seat-mile is a measure of fuel efficiency. Efficient aircraft configurations are ever more important as fuel costs continue to increase. Aircraft aerodynamic drag and fuel burn are generally reduced as the aspect ratio of the aircraft wing increases. Similarly, operating larger aircraft which carry more passengers and payload is generally more efficient between two destinations than flying several trips with smaller aircraft. Thus, larger aircraft and aircraft with longer wingspans tend to be more efficient. However, taxiway spacing and gate locations for most airports were designed for aircraft with smaller wingspans than many aircraft that may be produced with today's technology.
A folding wing design may be used to reduce the span of wings to fit within the limitations of an existing airport's infrastructure. A folding wing design may have folding wing tips that may be folded to fit within runways, taxiways, and gate areas, and that may be extended prior to takeoff to increase wingspan.
If a folding wing tip does not fold as directed, the aircraft may not fit within the limitations of an existing airport's infrastructure. If a folding wing tip does not extend as directed, the aircraft may not be able to operate.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. Specifically, one issue is to find a method and apparatus for folding and extending a folding wing tip.